


Rock Climbing

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [44]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Rock Climbing

You and Michael had decided to go rock climbing, it was supposed to be a great experience for you both. You had been training for weeks, and it was going to be such a special occasion. You were planning on bring up the idea of marriage to Michael once you got to the top. Michael was planning on proposing when you got to the top, it was the most romantic thing he could think of.

You started your climb with your guide, you and Michael both had cameras strapped to your helmets. As you were climbing you hardly spoke, you wanted to focus on what you were going to say to Michael when you got to the top. Your heart was racing as you thought of the perfect words to say to him. You had been dating him for two years, and you were ready to spend the rest of your life with him.

As Michael climbed, he wondered what you were thinking about, you seemed so lost in thought. He had his own problems though, he had no idea how he wasn’t going to cry while proposing. He thought about all the amazing times you had together, and it started a montage in his head. The first time you met at the airport, your first date on the plane, your first kiss in front of his house, the first time you met his family on New Year’s Eve, the day you moved in.

*SNAP*

You screamed and held onto a rock, terrified, “MY ROPE SNAPPED, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?” The tour guide radioed in a helicopter to come get you, this sort of thing rarely happened. Michael smiled over at you while you clung onto the mountain, “you’ll be fine, just remain calm.” The words were soothing, you distracted yourself and started to think again of what it would be like to marry Michael. Walking down the aisle and seeing everyone stand up for you, seeing Michael at the end of the aisle smiling, saying your vows, putting on the rings, your first kiss as a married couple.

*SNAP*

But this time you didn’t feel anything. Michael clung to the wall, “WHERE IS THAT HELICOPTER?”

Your tour guide tried to keep you both calm, “I’m sure they’ll be here any minute, don’t worry, it is very rare that anything bad happens up here.”

You and Michael both tried to keep calm, but then you felt your rope start to slip downwards, “I’m slipping!”

Michael grabbed onto your hand and held onto his rope, “hey hey hey, everything is fine, they’ll be here any minute!”

You slowed down your breathing and hung onto Michael now that your rope was gone, “Michael, I’m scared!”

Your tour guide was doing his best to call anyone, and hold onto you, but there wasn’t much else he could do. As you were trying to calm down you noticed Michael’s rope was slipping more now that he was holding onto you too. You looked for something, anything else to grab, but there was nothing within reach now. You could see the expression on Michael’s face, he was worried, and you knew the helicopter was going to take awhile because you were too high up. You knew if you didn’t let go - you and Michael would both pay for it.

You began to let go, “Michael, this isn’t gonna pull us both back up and you know it - I’m not gonna let you die for me.”

Michael held onto your hand as tightly as it could, but the gravity of your body was too much without you holding onto him, “wha- what do you mean?“

You gave Michael a weak smile and felt tears form in your eyes, “ I love you, okay? With everything I have. I love you forever.”

Michael tried to grasp you tighter, but his palms were sweaty from being so nervous about proposing earlier,  "no! No, you hold on to me! Do you hear me? you hold on to me!“

Your tour guide wanted to say something, but unfortunately, he knew this was the best thing you could do, that rescue crew wouldn’t make in time to save you and Michael.

You smiled at Michael one last time, feeling yourself slip from his hand, “I’m sorry Mikey, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

And with that, Michael watched you slip from his grasp, and plummet towards the ground, he couldn’t do anything, but watch. As he stared at the seemingly endless distance, he couldn’t help but think of the song he had planned on playing when he was going to propose. And out of all the lyrics from that song, these were the ones that stuck out to him, “you tell me you love me, then come back and haunt me.”

He thought of every I love you he had ever muttered to you. The ones during the drunk nights when you ate taco bell in your room, the angry fights where you screamed at each other, the ones when you made up, the ones when you cried, the ones when he would come home from a long trip, the ones that he said just because he had nothing else to say, every single one meant more than the last. Those words would haunt him forever, I love you would always be associated with your face. It would remind him of the day you met, and the moment he realized he had never heard a more beautiful name than yours. More than anything though, those words would serve as a reminder of your last words, as you sacrificed yourself to save him.

Michael wanted nothing more than to let go as well, but that would mean you gave your life for nothing, and he knew it would break your heart. Twenty minutes later, the rescue crew arrived, and took Michael and guide inside.

Two weeks later at your funeral he spoke the exact same speech he had planned to tell you at the top of the mountain, “I love you, yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I love you no matter what. You’re my best friend, and I could never imagine loving anyone else. I spent my entire life looking for the perfect person, and I’m so happy to have found you. You are my everything, every word I speak is for you, every breath I take is for you, every thought I ever have is for you. I can’t imagine my life without you.” When he finished, he walked up to your casket, slipped a small black box out of his pocket, and placed the ring on your finger. “I love you.”


End file.
